headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Preacher: Viktor
"Viktor" is the fourth episode of season two of the supernatural drama series Preacher, and the fourteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Slovis with a script written by Craig Rosenberg. It first aired on Monday, July 10th, 2017 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Jesse Custer meets back up with Cassidy and together they find a possible, albeit strange, lead that might aid them in their search for God. Meanwhile, Tulip O'Hare has been captured by Viktor Kruglov, who has a very gruesome way of dealing with people who have betrayed him. In Hell, Eugene Root has a strange bonding moment with Hitler, that ultimately turns sour. All that, plus Frankie Muniz! Seriously, Frankie frickin' Muniz is in this episode. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Appearances * Jesse Custer * Proinsias Cassidy * Tulip O'Hare * Adolf Hitler * Denis * Mark Harelik * Eugene Root * Miss Mannering * Teddy Gunth * Viktor Kruglov * F.J. Hoover * Nick * Pat * Tyler * 50's hair * Elsa * Frankie Muniz * God * Herman Hoehne * Samurai guy * Tracy Loach * Grail, The * Nazi Party * Humans * Neanderthals * Vampires * Louisiana :* New Orleans * Hell * Germany :* Munich * Machete * Sword * Crime boss * Guard * Janitor * Receptionist * Waiter * 1910s * 1919 * Deity * Gunshot victims * Gypsies * Mind control * Impalement * Prison * Severed limbs * Stabbings * Torture Notes & Trivia * Preacher is based on a comic book series by Garth Ennis and Steve Dillon. They were originally published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong violent and graphic content unsuitable for some audiences. Viewer discretion is advised. * Actress Julie Ann Emery is credited in this episode, but her character, Lara Featherstone, does not make an appearance. * Actor Pip Torrens is credited in this episode, but his character, Herr Starr, does not make an appearance. * Actress Eleanor T. Threatt who plays an actress portraying a homeless woman, is credited as Eleanor Threatt in this episode. * Actor Larry McGhee, who plays burly guard #2, is credited as Larry D.E. McGhee, II in this episode. * Actor George Murdoch, who plays a guard in Hell, is actually a professional wrestler who has worked for World Wrestling Entertainment under the ring name Brodus Clay ("The Funkasaurus"), and TNA Impact! Wrestling under the ring name Tyrus. He is credited as Tyrus in this episode. * There are two central locations presented in this episode. The primary setting is New Orleans, Louisiana. The secondary setting is Hell. * The only member of The Grail that makes an appearance in this episode is F.J. Hoover. * Hitler's "Hell" cell projection takes place in Munich in 1919. * The Saint of Killers only makes a cameo appearance at the very end of the episode. Jesse's excessive use of Genesis is what enables the Saint to track him down. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the name Viktor Kruglov, who is the central antagonist of this episode, and, as the ending reveals, Tulip's husband. * The song that Pat is listening to on his ear buds during his fight with Jesse Custer is "Uptown Girl" by Billy Joel. The song was released in 1983 and appeared on his studio album, An Innocent Man. * Denis watches an informercial relating to Hurricane Katrina. Hurricane Katrina is an actual natural disaster that affected the city of New Orleans back in August, 2005. It was the costliest natural disaster and one of the five deadliest hurricanes in the history of the United States. * The origin of "God" is explained in this episode, to a very limited extent. Actor Mark Harelik, who plays a fictionalized version of himself, is the fake God seen in "Call and Response". * Another actor featured in this episode who is referred to by his real name is Frankie Muniz. Muniz is a former child actor best known for playing the role of kid spy Cody Banks in the 2003 movie Agent Cody Banks and its 2004 sequel, Agent Cody Bank 2: Destination London. He is also known for playing the eponymous character Malcolm in Malcolm in the Middle. * Jesse Custer describes the strange "men in white" in white trucks that he fought up against to Cassidy, who has his own bizarre theories as to who they might be. The name of the organization is actually called The Grail and is lead by a man named Herr Starr. Jesse fought up against them in "Damsels". Who's Who * Jesse Custer - Former small-town preacher gifted with the power of mind control. He has come to New Orleans with his friends in search of God. * Proinsias Cassidy - Irish vampire and Custer's best mate. Staying with a "friend" named Denis, and is very worried about Tulip O'Hare. * Tulip O'Hare - Jesse'e partner in crime and ex-girlfriend. She's in hot water with Viktor Kruglov for betraying his cartel. She also his wife. * Saint of Killers - Released from Hell and tasked with hunting down and killing Jesse Custer. Jesse's use of Genesis enables him to track Custer to New Orleans. * Eugene Root - Also known as Arseface; Sent to Hell by Jesse Custer where he now becomes BFFs with Adolf Hitler - or does he? * Adolf Hitler - Former leader of the Third Reich, now consigned to Hell where he doesn't seem to be all that bad of a guy. * F.J. Hoover - Member of The Grail masquerading as a sandwich board twirler. Reports back to his superiors that Custer is on the move. * Denis - Cranky French man living in New Orleans. Lets Cassidy stay at his home and watches TV infomercials. * Viktor Kruglov - New Orleans crime boss and Tulip's husband. Plans an extensive punishment for her for betraying him. * Tyler - Young bully and resident of Hell. Pushes the gypsy woman around and makes fun of Eugene. * Ms. Mannering - Superintendent of Hell. Threatens to throw Eugene in the Hole unless he shapes up. * Mark Harelik - Actor who has the misfortune of being cast in a role to play God. Then gets shot and sent to Heaven so he can do it for real. * Teddy Gunth - Casting agent based out of New Orleans. Represents Mark Harelik. Cassidy tricks him into believing that he is a rep for Game of Thrones. * Frankie Muniz - Former child actor now doing TV infomercials about Hurricane Katrina. * Pat - Viktor's top torture expert. Murders one man and later gets into a fight with Jesse Custer while listening to "Uptown Girl". Jesse impales him through the corpse of Pat's victim. * Samurai guy - One of the residents of Hell. * Elsa - Former love interest of Adolf Hitler. Has lunch with him at a caf in Munich in 1919. * Herman Hoehne - A gallery owner and patron of the caf that Adolf Hitler and Elsa visit. Elsa encourages Adolf to show Hoehne his work. * Nick - One of Viktor Kruglov's thugs. Tulip tries to talk to him, but he just gives her the cold shoulder. * Gypsy - An elderly woman and a resident of Hell. Tyler bullies her and pushes her around. * 50's hair - An attractive brunette woman and a resident of Hell. She wears a string of pearls in addition to her prison garb. * Ellie Kruglov - Viktor Kruglov's daughter. She spits on Tulip and tells her that she hopes her father kills her. * Caveman - A neanderthal (or perhaps just a crazy person), and a resident of Hell. Gets excited when Tyler sets things on fire. Quotes * Tulip O'Hare: Jesse! Jesse! You can't kill him. He's my husband. .... * Cassidy: All right... so, God's an expert crier and he yells a lot. Well, we kinda knew that already. See also External Links * * * * * * * * Category:2017/Episodes Category:July, 2017/Episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs